


Making Out With A Bang

by Sasam



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online
Genre: Everything I write devolves into soft petplay trash, F/F, Guns, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Prompt: Doom approaches and while it's hopeless to fight or run, A and B have time before it finds them.The latest Squad Jam doesn't look so good for our gun lesbians and bisexuals.





	Making Out With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts and thanks to notHarold for giving me the prompt and bouncing ideas with me for this. I could not have written it without half of the received ideas.

LLENN and Pito jogged into the central cave chamber from the west and east tunnels the sounds of bullets ricocheting behind them. Already inside the chamber hunkered down behind a makeshift barrier was Fuka covering the southern entrance.

“We’re down to our last mags.” LLENN called.

“Sorry. I could have held better if I was more used to this thing.” Fuka waved the pistol LLENN had leant her haphazardly before ducking as a shot grazed past her head.

“We just need to hold another seven minutes and then your grenade launchers will make this all worth it.” Pito laughed and headed over to the makeshift switch they had set up.

The latest Squad Jam was not going good. It had started of bad and quickly turned into a disaster. They had known there would be a target on their heads as soon as teams realized that LF and PM minus 4 had grouped up. Team LPFM was a power house favourite to win and after a coalition had failed to defeat PM4 last event there would be far more drastic attempts this time around. Being spawned in the caves left them easily trapped and forced a war of attrition that they had no hope of winning with just their supplies. Luckily the spawn had decided to place M above the caves. He’d been able to sneak away to an upper ridge that oversaw the various entrances; a perfect vantage point for sniping and tracking the enemies surrounding the caves.

“Seventeen of the twenty-three members have now entered the caves.”

M dutifully continued his updates of the entrances, every five minutes consistently since they had started.

“They will have realized I’m not in there by now and they’re keeping lookouts for any attempts to help you make a breakthrough and escape.”

“Perfect, we’ll hold them for the last three minutes until the scan and then you have fifteen to take out as many as possible. I trust you can finish off the leftovers outside, if you fail then remember you’ll have to uphold your end of the bet.”

M could hear the smirk in Pito’s voice. She clearly knew he was just as fucked as they were and was reveling in the fact that he’d fail and she’d win their bet. With no way to get the scanner down in the caves he’d be fighting blind against whoever was left after that first fifteen minutes.

“Of course.”

“You’ll still have SHINC to deal with. I’m certain they’re setting up to clear them out just like you are.” LLENN chimed in.

M sighed. Pito and LLENN had set him up. Either they won this squad jam and would celebrate or they’d lose and he would fail. Thankfully Pito’s bets were no longer intentional death sentences. Unfortunately as her manager it served the same purpose either way. There was nothing more frightening then telling idol fans that their ‘stan’ would be going on hiatus for a few months.

“This is it!” Fuka called excitedly.

Inside the caves Fuka scrambled over to the makeshift detonator bouncing up and down in anticipation.

The scan came in and LLENN read off the remaining team leader coordinates to M just as she and Pito retreated from their point positions at the far entrances once more.

“So this we’re delightfully doomed”

Pito smirked down at LLENN leaning against the cave wall above her.

“Everyone knows you love situations where you die horribly.”

“Only when it’s you doing the killing.” Pito pouted for a moment before grinning and lowering down to give her girlfriend a quick peck. “Though I can think of a few ways you could help me make this more exciting.”

LLENN pulled her back into long angry kiss, feeling her taller girls arm wrap around her back and up into her hair causing her hat to fall off as she ran her fingers across her scalp. Unable to help herself LLENN bit into her lips enjoying the pull and the jerking shuddering of her fingers, the only thing that was missing was the expected taste of blood one would have in the real world. Pulling away she absently noticed that she had actually managed to deal a bit of damage to her girlfriend. Good.

“You two are so gross” Fuka whined at them in mock disgust. “Just go on your damn murder spree and die so I can blow everyone up already. If I have to watch you two fuck in a cave while I get riddled with bullets right next to you I’m never going to be able to listen to your albums the same way again.”

“Aww, she knows us so well.” Pito laughed pulling out her saber.

“Yea, yea, you’ve fully disillusioned me already. Now go shoo, I’ll blow the place in forty seconds or if anyone sticks their head in from the south.”

“You’re the best!” LLENN shouted and then she and Pito were off back down their opposite paths as gunfire and screams began to echo ominously throughout the underground complex.

They only made it thirty-seven seconds before Fuka hit the switch, a pair of pros making a push from the south managed to get two bullets into Fuka dropping her below half before she could react.

Gouts of flame stormed out of the cave entrances and M quickly went to work picking off two of the remaining members he could see from his vantage point. Making sure he took out the team leaders he’d been given the coordinates to, hopefully causing disarray for any surviving members and denying them access to their scanners. He was just lining his sights up for his third target when a marker light hit the side of his shield. M cursed himself, the SHINC snipers had been watching for him to reveal his location with his muzzle flare. He tried to dive out of the way but an anti-tank shell ripped through him less than a second later knocking team LPFM out in fourth. Far worse a finish then Pito would ever accept, it seemed her vacation would be even more extended then he’d initially thought.

* * *

Karen opened her front door and had to practically catch her girlfriend as she leapt at her, pecking kisses into her face and whispering how much she’d missed her. Unable to thank Goushi for bringing in Elsa’s bags as her mouth was occupied she simply gave him a wave as he left back down the front path towards where she could see his car was parked.

“Someone’s eager” she finally managed to say as Elsa slower her ministrations.

“It’s been so long since we last got any time in person. I don’t want to waste any of it.”

“Well how about we at least get you out of your jacket.” Karen softly tugged at the long designer coat Elsa was wrapped in.

“Oh, before we get rid of that!” Elsa quickly pulled a package out of one of the oversized pockets.

“This isn’t an actual gun again or something is it?”

Karen eyed the pink wrapped box sceptically but still took it, relaxing when she felt how light it was.

“Of course not, Miyu gave me a stern lecture about permits that I promise I won’t forget as long as I live.” She shuddered. “The only thing scarier than you on a battle field is when she goes into a mom friend rant.”

“I thought you liked scary.”

“Well maybe I like when she starts acting all mom like.” Elsa teased.

Karen simply hummed thoughtfully in response.

“So are you going to open it?”

“Huh? Oh yea, right.” Karen blushed before tearing off the wrapper. When she saw the contents her blush deepened a shade of crimson she didn’t know was possible, which seemed to please Elsa to no end.

“Is this what I think it is?” she asked pulling out a few bundles of pink fabric.

“Yup!” Elsa chirped grabbing them from her. “Here let me put them on.”

Karen leaned down nervously and let her girlfriend slowly wrap the new shiny pink leather collar around her neck; a shiny engraved tag connected on the front via a big steel D-ring proudly read ‘Karen’. Elsa quickly followed up with a pair of big floppy leather bunny ears as well.

“We can save the muzzle for another time.”

Karen simply nodded far to flustered to say anything anyways, a muzzle at this point would be pointless.

“Now let’s go make up on our lost cuddle time, I want to know what you’ve been up to since the Squad Jam.

Karen let her lead her back into the living room where they unceremoniously crashed into a pile on the couch. This was going to be one hell of a vacation.


End file.
